el renacer de akatsuki
by Drake99999
Summary: aqui veran a los akatsuki revivir con muchas mas sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA EN ESTE FANFIC VAN A REVIVIR LA MAYORIA DE LOS AKATSUKI MAS O MENOS YA TENGO LA IDEA DE CÓMO VA A SER Y SI TIENE IDEAS O CONSEJOS DENLOS PUEDE QUE LOS USE O QUE ME DEN UNA IDEA PUEDE QUE HAYA SPOILER OCC Y ALGUNOS AKATSUKI TENGAN NUEVOS PODERES**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO LE PERTENECE A SU CREADOR SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA EL NOMBRE**

_PENSAMIENTO_

CENSURA*

GRITOS

**EL RENACER DE AKATSUKI**

YA HABIA PASADO 1 AÑO DESDE LA CUARTA GUERRAN NINJA CON MADARA Y LA MAYORIA DE LOS AKATSUKI ESTABAN MUERTOS Y HABIA PAZ PERO EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA EN EL BOSQUE A FUERAS DE LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO HABIA UNA BASE SECRETA EN DONDE SE ESTABAN YEVANDO ALGUNOS EXPERIMENTOS

EN MEDIO DE UNA GRAN SALA ADENTRO DE LA BASE HABIA UN HOMBRE SENTADO EN UN TRONO EN LA SOMBRA Y JUNTO A EL ALGUNOS NINJAS DEL SONIDO

NINJA1: ESTE SE ARRODILLA FRNTE AL HOMBRE Y LE DICE_TODOS LOS EXPERIMENTOS ESTAN YENDO SEGÚN

?: BIEN ¿YA ESTAN TODOS?

NINJA: NO LAMENTABLEMENTE A UNO AUN LO SEGUIMOS BUSCANDO Y LA OTRA NO VA A SER TAN FACIL DE CONSEGUIR

?: YA VEO PRIMERO CONCENTRENSE EN ENCONTRAR AL OTRO

NINJA: SI SEÑOR DE INMEDIATO_ESTE SE VA DE LA SALA

EN OTRA HABITACION GRANDE Y BLANCA COMO DE HOSPITAL HABIA ALGUNAS PERSONAS EN CAMILLAS QUE ERAN NAGATO DEIDARA SASORI ITACHI KISAME KAKUZU Y HIDAN TODOS ESTABAN CON BATAS DE PACIENTES

DEI: ESTE SE DESPIERTA Y SE SORPRENDE: ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?_CON ESE GRITO TODOS SE DESPIERTAN

SASORI: MEDIO SEGADO CON LA LUZ BLANCA_ ¿QUE ES ESTO EL CIELO?

KAKU: SI POR QUE HICIMOS COSAS MUY BUENAS COMO PARA ESTAR AHÍ_RESPONDE CON SARCASMO_NO ESTO MAS BIEN PARECE UN HOSPITAL O ALGO PARECIDO

NAGATO: SIN PRESTAR ATENCION A LOS DEMAS SE SORPRENDE AL VER QUE ESTA EN BUEN ESTADO SU CUERPO Y NO EN LOS PUROS HUESOS__¿QUE RAYOS ME PASO?_

KISA: ¿Y QUE RAYOS HACEMOS TODOS AQUI?

HIDAN: YO SE OI HABLAR A ESOS P**** MEDICOS NINJA PARECE QUE NOS TIENEN AQUÍ COMO RATAS DE LABORATORIO POR SER TAN BUENOS ASESINOS_ RESPONDIO CON ORGULLO

NAGATO: ¿COMO QUE RATAS DE LABORATORIO?_ENTONCES TODOS LO VEN POR QUE NO LO RECONOCEN

KISA: ¿Y TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES?_PREGUNTO CON CARA DE INTRIGA

NAGATO: SOY PAIN_ENTONCES TODOS LO VEN SORPRENDIDOS MENOS HIDAN

ITA: SI TE VES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE

HIDAN: EL DICE LA VERDAD, TAMBIEN OI SOBRE EL DE ESOS HIJOS DE P***

KAKU: ¿Y TU POR QUE SABES TODO ESTO?

HIDAN: ES SOY EL 1º EN ESTAR AQUÍ Y AL UNICO QUE NO ESTABA MUERTO_ENTONCES TODOS LO VEN SORPRENDIDOS

KAKU: DE NUEVO NOS REVIVEN 1º EL CUATRO OJOS Y AHORA QUIEN SABE QUIEN_DIJO CON HARTASGO (EN EL MANGA ALGUNOS AKATSUKI FUERON REVIDOS)

HIDAN: ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO TE GUSTA ESTAR VIVO? SE NOTA QUE YA ESTAS VIEJO_DIJO CON UNA SONRISA

KAKU: YA CALLATE MALDITO MEJOR VETE A REZARLE A TU DIOS_ DIJO GRITANDO

NAGATO: YA CALMENSE_DIJO CAPTANDO LA ATENCION DE TODOS_ TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ LUEGO VEREMOS QUE PASA

KISA: BIEN_DICE CON UNA SONRISA

ENTONCES KISAME DERRIVA LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION QUE ESTABA CERRADA LUEGO DE ESO SE OYE UNA ALARMA Y EMPIEZAN A CORRER POR UN PASILLO HASTA LLEGAR A UNA HABITACION

HIDAN: PERFECTO_DIJO CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO AL VER LO QUE HABIA EN LA HABITACION AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNOS

**BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DUDO MUCHO QUE TARDE EN SUBIR LA PROXIMA PARTE AUNQUE NUNCA SE SABE ADIOS HATA LA PROXIMA Y NO TRATEN DE ADIVINAR QUIEN ERA EL HOMBRE EN LA SOMBRA POR QUE NISIQUIERA AUN YO LO DECIDO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA AUN SIGUE HABIENDO MUCHAS SORPRESAS ICLUSO PARA MI Y AVISO QUE NO SE ME LOS NOMBRES DE ALGUNOS JUTSUS ASI QUE PUEDE QUE LOS INVENTE O SIMPLEMENTE NO LOS DIGA.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO LE PERTENECE A SU DUEÑO.**

NUEVAS HABILIDADES

EN LA SALA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS NINJAS SE ESCUCHABA UNA ALARMA LO QUE HIZO QUE SE PUSIERAN EXALTADOS.

?: ¿Qué RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?_LE PREGUNTO A LOS NINJAS.

NINJA1: SE ARRODILLA FRENTE A EL _ PARECE SER QUE HAY DISTURBIOS EN EL SECTOR 4 POSIBLEMENTE YA DESPERTARON.

?: NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR_DIJO A TODOS LOS NINJAS PRESENTES Y ESTOS SE FUERON CORRIENDO.

EN LA SALA A LA QUE HABIA LLEGADO AKATSUKI ESTABAN SUS ROPAS LA GUADAÑA DE HIDAN 2 BOLSAS DE ARCILLA DE DEIDARA LA ESPADA DE ITACHI LA SAMEHADA DE KISAME 2 PERGAMINOS DE SASORA CON LOS QUE LANZABA AGUA Y FUEGO.

DEI: QUE SUERTE_DIJO AL VER LAS COSAS.

ITA: TOMEMOS RAPIDO LAS COSAS_ENTONCES EMPEZARON A CAMBIARSE.

KAKU: ¿HIDAN COMO SABIAS TODO?.

HIDAN: BUENO ES QUE…

**FLASHBACK**

ERA DE NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE DE LOS NARA AHÍ HABIA UNOS NINJAS DEL SONIDO EXCABANDO HASTA QUE ENCONTRARON LO QUE BUSCABAN.

HIDAN: TODO DEPEDAZADO Y CUBIERTO DE TIERRA DIJO_¿QUE M***** ESTA PASANDO?.

ENTONCES UNO DE LOS NINJAS LE HACE OLER UN PAÑUELO CON CLOROFORMO Y ESTE SE DUERME Y SE LO LLEVAN Y ESTE SE DESPIERTA EN UNA SALA BLANCA ACOSTADO LO QUE QUEDA DE EL EN UNA CAMILLA ENTOCES OYE UNOS PASOS Y SE HACE EL DORMIDO Y ENTRAN UNOS NIJAS MEDICO.

MEDICO1: HASTA AHORA YA LO TENEMOS A EL _DIJO REFIRIENDOSE A HIDAN_NAGATO ALIAS PAIN, ITACHI UCHIHA, KISAME HOGISHAKI Y KAKUZU (NO ME SE EL NOMBRE COMPLETO) HASTA AHORA VAN PROGRESANDO LOS EXPERIMENTOS DE RESURRECCION Y DE DUPLICACION DE PODERES_DIJO AL OTRO MEDICO MIENTRAS MOTRABA LAS FOTOS DE CADA UNO MIENTRAS HIDAN VEIA CON UN OJO ABIERTO.

HIDAN: ¿QUE ES ESO DE EXPERIMENTOS P*** DOCTOR DE M****? VALLANSE A LA REMIL P*** M*****_DIJO HIDAN IMPULSIVAMENTE.

MEDICO2: SERA MEJOR PONERLO A DORMIR_ENTONCES LE PONE UNA INYECCION Y ESTE SE DUERME.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

HIDAN: ESO ES TODO LO QUE RECURDO.

DEI: ¿QUE CLASE DE EXPERIMENTOS ESTABAN REALIZANDO CON NOSOTROS?.

HIDAN: NO LO SE SOLO ESCUCHE ESO.

NAGATO: LO MEJOR SERA PREOCUPARNOS 1º POR SALIR_DIJO TODOS YA ESTANDO LISTOS.

DEI: HAGAMOS VOLAR ESTE LUGAR_ _ DIJO PONIENDOSUS MANOS EN SUS BOLSAS A LOS LADOS.

HIDAN: SI DESTROZEMOS ESTE LUGAR_DIJO ALZANDO SU GUADAÑA.

LUEGO DE ESO SE VAN CORRIENDO POR UN PASILLO HASTA LLEGAR A UNA ENORME SALA ILUMINADA CON VELAS CON AGUNAS ESTATUAS DE SERPIENTES (AVISO ESTAN EN UNA DE LAS BASES DE OROCHIMARU) Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON VARIOS NINJAS QUE LOS ATACAN CON KUNAIS.

HIDAN: PARA LOS KUNAI CON LA SOGA DE SU GUADAÑA_VAMOS A PATEARLES SUS P**** TRASEROS_LE GRITO A LOS NINJAS.

ENONCES EMPIEZAN A PELEAR ITACHI LES TIRA BOLAS DE FUEGO KISAME LOS ATACA CON SAMEHADA DEIDARA HACE PAJAROS Y ARAÑAS DE ARCILLA SASORI LOS ATACA CON LA CUERDA ENVENENADA DE SU ESTOMAGO KAKUZU CON SUS MASCARAS HIDAN CON SU GUADAÑA Y NAGATO PELEANDO SOLO CON TAIJUTSU (OSEA CUERPO A CUERPO) PERO ENTONCES UN NINJA LO ATACA POR Y LE CORTA EL BRAZO PERO ENTONCE LE VUEVE A CRECER.

HIDAN: _¿QUE DIABLOS…_

**FLASHBACK**

HIDAN AUN ESTABA EN LA CAMILLA ENTOCES VIENEN UNOS MEDICOS.

MEDICO1: PROCIGAMOS CON LOS EXPERIMENTOS_ENTONCES LE DA OTRA INNYECCION A HIDAN.

HIDAN: ¿QUE RAYOS ME PUSISTE? ARGH_GRITA DE DOLOR ENTONCES SE EMPIEZA A REGENRAR Y SE DESMAYA.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

HIDAN: CON UNA ENORME SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO_NO SE LO QUE ME HICIERON PERO GRACIAS HAHAHAHA_LES GRITA MIENTRAS RIE COMO LOCO.

LUEGO UNOS NINJAS ATACAN A NAGATO Y ESTE AUTOMATICAMENTE LOS REPELE CON SU ATAQUE DE GRAVEDAD.

NAGATO: _¿QUE RAYOS?__SORPRENDIDO AL PODER HACER ESO SIN SUS CUERPOS.

ENTONCES SIGUEN PELEANDO HASTA QUE ITACHI DERRIVA UNA PARED SE VAN POR UN PASILLO HASTA QUE ENCUNTRAN LA SALIDA Y SE VAN EN MEDIO DE LA TORMENTA.

**HOLA DE SGURO LES SORPRENDIO LO DE HIDAN Y NAGATO/PAIN BUENO ESO SOLO FUE EL COMIENZO AUN HAY MUCHAS SORPRESAS COMO LOS EXPERIMENTOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	3. Shinji y Darts

**Hola soy yo bueno leí algunos reviews gracias por lo nominarme ahora me esfuerzo mas aunque de hecho como dije al principio ya tengo un idea general de cómo va a ser pero igualmente no teman dar sus ideas puede que las use o que me den una nueva idea.**

**Shinji y Darts**

Ninja1: arrodillándose frente al trono _ tenemos malas noticias, bueno e-es q-que…

?: Habla de una ves _ dijo gritándole al ninja.

Ninja1: Escaparon _ dijo apurado y con mucho miedo.

?: ¿Qué? _ dijo gritando y golpeando el trono.

Ninja: no se preocupe ya va un equipo de búsqueda por ellos.

?: No, diles que solo los sigan es imposible que ellos solo los venzan _ Dijo ya calmado _ ¿Cómo van los sujetos de prueba? _ Pregunto al ninja.

Ninja1: Bien, aunque shinji y darts aun están en etapa de prueba y los otros aun no están listos

?: Ven conmigo _ entonces se van caminando por un pasillo hasta que llegan a una sala espaciosa que tiene muñecos de practica para entrenamiento y en ella hay 2 hombres _ shinji darts vengan _ entonces los 2 fueron

Darts: Tiene cabello negro un poco parado, una chaqueta, pantalones y sandalias negras una camisa roja sangre y unos guantes negros sin dedos

Shinji: tiene pelo rubio corto, una camiseta azul sin manga con la sombra de un águila estampada 2 bolsas a los lados como deidara, un pantalón corto marrón claro y sandalias azules

?: Por tu incompetencia debería matarte _dijo refiriéndose al ninja1 y entonces se vio en la sombra que se le hizo una sonrisa _ pero te perdonare si los derrotas _ dijo indicando a shinji y darts, entonces el ninja puso una cara horrorizada

Ninja1: Pe-pero se-señor no ten-tengo oportunidad _ dijo con mucho miedo y tartamudeando

Darts: ¿Puedo enfrentarlo yo solo? Hace tiempo que no me divierto _ dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Shinji: Como tu quieras, a mi no me importa _ dijo sin darle importancia y poniendo los brazos a los lados

Entonces el hombre se va caminando por el pasillo y se escucha al ninja1 gritar de dolor desde lejos

?: _Fue una sorpresa que escaparan aunque no tiene importancia de todos modos eso solo atrasa un poco las cosas_ _ pensaba mientras caminaba y entonces se vio cuando paso por una habitación iluminada que era (redoble de tambores) Madara pero ahora tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo

Hola de seguro fue una sorpresa para algunos Madara otros posiblemente ya lo esperaban y también esos 2 lo del redoble era solo un chiste y no te preocupes si quieren criticarme bien por ellos en cierto caso así simplemente veo las cosas que están mal y las que no ya sea se quejen o no


	4. alerta Madara esta vivo

**Hola gracias por todos sus reviews ya aparecerán mas personajes y sorpresas así que sean pacientes que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: naruto le pertenece a su dueño**

**Alerta Madara ha vuelto**

En konoha hace unos días en la sala del hokage se encontraban shikamaru y un ninja del sonido atado frente a la hokage y shizune.

Shikamaru: este ninja y otros entraron a las tierras de mi familia y desenterraron al akatsuki, solo logre atrapar a este _ le explico a la hokage.

**Flashback**

Los ninjas después de dormir a hidan se iban cuando de pronto unas shurikens fueron hacia ellos y las esquivaron.

Ninja1: ¿Quién anda ahí? _ dijo el ninja mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio a shikamaru en la rama de un árbol.

Shikamaru: yo debería preguntar que hacen en las tierras de mi familia.

Ninja2: eso no es de tu incumbencia, ustedes escapen yo me haré cargo de el _ dijo a los otros ninjas.

**Fin flashback**

Obviamente perdió y ahora esta siendo interrogado en la sala de interrogatorios con la hokage, shizune, shikamaru, algunos anbus e ibiki.

Ninja2: Esta bien hablare _ dijo estando sudoroso y con algunas heridas.

Ibiki: habla ¿para quien trabajas?.

Ninja2: uchiha madara _ al escuchar eso todos en la sala se sorprendieron.

Entonces de la nada sale un kunai y le da al ninja.

Madara: apareció de la nada detrás de todos _ el ha hablado de mas _ refiriéndose a ninja que acaba de matar.

Tsunade: Madara tu estabas muerto _ le grito al sorprenderse de que estaba vivo.

**Flashback**

Naruto en modo ermitaño y madara estaban peleando ambos tenían heridas y las ropas destrozadas (esto no paso en la serie yo lo invente).

Madara: ríndete mocoso _dijo gritándole a Naruto.

Naruto: eso nunca enserio _ entonces hizo un rasengan shuriken gigante rojo y lo lanzo y le dio a Madara pero lo que no sabían es que el había activado el izanagi y sobrevivió.

**Fin flashback**

Madara: Yo sobreviví pero con un costo _ dijo tocando el parche de su ojo _ ya nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco _ dijo desapareciendo como si nada.

Tsunade**: **Hay que alertar a todos, Shizune** _** dijo llamando a su asistente.

Shizune: si Tsunade – sama.

Tsunade: contacta con los Kayes hay que avisarles.

Shizune: De inmediato _ dijo alejándose rápidamente de allí _ también contacta con Naruto y los otros.

Después de enviar mensajes por aves a los 5 kages en la aldea oculta entre las rocas.

Tsuchikage: no puede ser _ dijo sorprendido ante ver la nota de la hokage.

Kurozuchi: ¿Que pasa tsuchikage? _ le pregunta al verlo tan sorprendido.

Tsuchikage: Según la hokage Madara aun esta vivo _ entonces Kurozuchi y Akazuchi que se encontraban en la sala se sorprenden al oírlo.

En la aldea oculta de la niebla.

Mizukage: Esto no es bueno _dijo al ver la nota de la hokage.

Chojiro: ¿Que pasa mizukage?

Mizukage: Madara esta vivo.

En la aldea oculta de la arena.

Gaara: El no dice nada pero pone una cara seria .

Kankuro: ¿Qué pasa Gaara?

Gaara: Parece ser que Madara esta con vida _ entonces kankuro y temari que estaban ahí se sorprenden.

En la aldea oculta de las nubes.

Raikage: Tiene que ser una broma_ grito al leer la carta y romper su escritorio.

Killerbee: ¿Qué te sucede hermano mió? _ dijo rapeando.

Raikage: El madito de Madara aun esta vivo _ entonces killerbee y sus estudiantes se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

En la aldea del sonido en la base de Madara se encontraba sentado en el trono.

Madara:_ La noticia correrá rápido, tendré que_ _apresurar las cosas __ pensó con cara seria.

Entonces aparecen Darts y Shinji a la sala e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Shinji: ¿Para que nos llamo Madara - sama?

Madara: Quiero que vayan a la aldea de la lluvia y capturen a esta mujer _ dijo mostrándoles una foto

Shinji/Darts: Como ordene _ dijeron al mismo tiempo, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron

**Bien espero que les haya gustado en próximo capitulo aparecerá de nuevo akatsuki, con respecto a lo de los Kayes no esperen que los mencione mucho o que sea muy especifico por que son muchos contando a sus ayudantes pero igualmente puede que aparezcan**


	5. Hacia la aldea de la lluvia

**Hola, de seguro ya los extrañaban aquí de nuevo aparecen los akatsuki disfruten y además esperen para lo que hay y parece que si tendré algunos retrasos algunas veces por que cada vez que puede mi papa me saca pareciera que solo lo hace para molestarme **

**Hacia la alea de la lluvia**

En medio del bosque en una tormenta se encontraban corriendo los akatsuki de la base de madara hasta que se detuvieron debajo de un gran árbol.

Ita: Creo que ya los perdimos _ dijo avisándoles a todos.

Kaku: Ahora veamos que hay en estos documentos _ sacando unos documentos de su capa.

**Flashback**

Estaban todos los akatsuki corriendo por los pasillos de la base después de que Itachi derribara la pared de la sala, entonces pasaron por una habitación llena de documentos e Itachi se detiene.

Hidan: ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IMBECIL? _ le grito a Itachi.

Ita: Estoy viendo si hay algo que nos de algo de información _ este estaba viendo los documentos.

Kaku: Buena idea _y de paso ver si alguien dejo dinero por aquí_ _ entonces también busca documentos y dinero.

Nagato: No hay tiempo tomen lo que puedan _ dijo apurando a los 2 y estos tomaron rápido unos documento y se fueron todos.

**Fin flashback**

Ita: a ver que dicen _ entonces empieza a leer _ no puede ser, parece que Hidan tenia razón hacían experimentos para revivirnos y aumentar nuestros poderes.

Kaku: Una vez tenia que pasar _ dijo burlándose de Hidan.

Hidan: ¿QUE DIJISTE P*** TACAÑO DE M*****? _ dijo gritándole a Kakuzu.

Ita: Y esa no es la peor parte _ entonces todos le prestan atención _ parece que también piensan duplicar nuestro poderes en otros ninjas para hacer un ejercito _ entonces todos se quedaron sin habla (ya que ellos ya eran una fuerza militar de mercenarios pero que halla un ejercito de ellos).

Hidan: ja, una copia barata jamás se me comparara _ dijo orgullosamente.

Ita: ¿Y que me dices de 100? _ dijo haciendo entender a Hidan.

Nagato: lo 1º será organizarnos, la aldea de la lluvia no esta muy lejos ese será un buen lugar para descansar y ver que haremos _ entonces todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la aldea de la lluvia sin saber sobre Darts y Shinji.

En konoha en la sala del hokage varios ninjas se encontraban reunidos Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, etc. Luego de que Tsunade les informara lo sucedido todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Naruto: Estoy seguro de que lo había matado.

Sasuke: Ya que tenía un parche y sobrevivió supongo que uso el izanagi _ les dijo a todos.

Naruto: ¿Y que es eso? _ preguntando con cara no entender.

Sasuke: Es una técnica del sharingan que puede hacer que seas invencible por poco tiempo pero a cambio pierdes la luz de tu ojo.

Tsunade: por el momento hay que reunir información hay que ver si en la aldea de la lluvia no saben algo ya que su antiguo líder fue un akatsuki y Konan que vive allí fue una akatsuki, no habrá problema como ahora la aldea es una aleada _ entonces todos fueron excepto la hokage para la aldea de la lluvia.

En medio del bosque ya empezando a parar la tormenta Darts y Shinji se estaban dirigiendo hacia la aldea de la lluvia.

Darts: Oye ¿cuanto falta para llegar? _ le pregunto con tono algo molesto mientras caminaban.

Shinji: Aun falta se paciente _ le dijo muy tranquilamente.

Darts: ya me estoy hartando ya Quiero llegar, aun no probé bien mis nuevos poderes.

Shinji: tranquilo ya llegaremos.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado todos se dirigen al mismo lugar sin saberlo haber quien llega 1º y que pasara cuando se encuentren**


	6. encuentro

**Hola gracias por sus reviews y para los que no quieren que le suceda nada a Konan esperen a ver lo que pasa las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes haber quien llega 1º a la aldea que lo disfruten.**

**Encuentro**

Era un día soleado, estaban frente a la aldea a punto de entrar y ellos eran los de konoha.

Naruto: Al fin llegamos _ dijo con alegría.

Entonces llegan a la entrada donde había un comité de bienvenida con Konan vestida de traje ninja con chaleco verde y unos ninjas.

Konan: Me alegra verlos, aunque no se me explico el por que de su visita.

Kakashi: Te lo explicaremos en privado _ entonces fueron a la torre donde antes era donde vivía pain y que ahora seria como el edificio del hokage, luego de eso le explicaron a Konan la situación.

Konan: ¿Madara vivo? _ dijo sorprendida.

Kakashi: Si además desenterró al akatsuki hidan, no sabemos sus intenciones pero siendo Madara no pueden ser buenas _ le explico a Konan _ vinimos a ver si tu no sabias nada acerca del tema.

Konan: No, no he sabido nada referente a eso.

Kakashi: Ya veo _ dijo con decepción.

Entonces entra un ninja corriendo y alarmado junto con otro hombre deteniéndose ambos frente a Konan.

Konan: ¿Qué sucede Hei? _ pregunta al hombre sorprendida al ver lo alarmados que están.

Hei: pelo de color negro con una chaqueta y pantalón marrón claro, camisa blanca y banda de la aldea en la frente

Ninja: Ángel Konan en la entrada hay varios hombres vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas como la que usaba y uno de ellos afirma ser el dios pain _ entonces todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos y fueron rápidamente a la entrada.

Hace unos minutos en la entrada.

Los akatsuki llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y enfrente de ellos aparecieron unos ninjas.

Ninja1: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Nagato: Yo soy Pain _ ante esa declaracion los ninjas se sorprendieron.

Ninja2: ¿Dios Pain? _ Ante esa respuesta los akatsuki se sorprendieron.

Dei: ¿Qué es eso de dios Pain?

Nagato: Es que aquí soy conocido como el dios Pain _ ante esa respuesta Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, kakuzu y sasori se empezaron a reír.

Nagato: DEJENSE DE REIR _ les empezó a gritar.

Dei: Perdóneme su divinidad jajaja _ le dijo en burla.

Kisa: ¿O si no que? Nos lanzaras un rayo jajaja _ igualmente burlándose

Kaku: Y yo creía que el loco religioso era Hidan jajaja.

Hidan: Jajaja, OYE _ se quejo luego de captar el insulto _ además es una blasfemia el único dios es jashin-sama.

Nagato: YA CALLENSE SOY SU LIDER _ entonces los akatsuki pararon.

Ninja1: No estoy seguro _ dijo empezando a dudar de que sea Pain con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza _ ve con el ángel Konan y Hei a avisarles _ le dijo al otro ninja y al escuchar eso volvieron a reír los akatsuki.

Dei: ¿Ángel Konan? Ya solo te falta tu profeta jajaja _ echándose al piso riendo y llorando.

Ninja1: Mejor ya vete _ ambos con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

Nagato: ¿Hei? _ pregunto con curiosidad.

Ninja1: si, en su ausencia el fue el nuevo líder de la aldea.

Hidan: Parece que ya te tiraron como basura _ dijo Hidan con una sonrisa burlona.

Nagato: YA DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS _ grito ya harto de las burlas.

Luego de eso unos minutos llegaron a la entrada los de konoha, konan, el ninja que fue a buscarlos y Hei, los akatsuki al ver a los de konoha se sorprendieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque igualmente los de konoha.

Nagato: ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Kakashi: eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros ¿no estaban muertos? _ pregunto a los akatsuki ante la sorpresa de verlos

Hidan: eso que te interesa p*** y tu _ dijo apuntando a Shikamaru _ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HIJO DE LA P*** M***** _ grito insultando

Konan: ESPEREN _ grito a todos los presentes para que calmaran _ este no es momento de pelear _ ahora viendo a los akatsuki _ ¿Cómo es que están vivos?

Nagato: Es una larga historia

Konan: ¿Tiene que ver con que Madara esta vivo?

Nagato: ¿Madara esta vivo? _ pregunto sorprendido

Konan: Lo mejor será calmarnos y ver que sucede

Luego de eso todos fueron a la torre y los de konoha explicaron sobre lo de Madara y los akatsuki sobre los experimentos mostrando los documentos que tomaron

Kakashi: ¿Un ejercito como ustedes? _ dijo apenas pudiendo hablar con cara de sorpresa y con los documentos en las manos

Nagato: Así es y al parecer por lo que nos dicen seguramente Madara esta detrás de esos experimentos

Shika: Maldición ¿Cómo se supone que venceremos a un ejército así? _ dijo alterado al igual que muchos ahí

Nagato: Tranquilos _ dijo a todos para que se calmen _ aun están haciendo experimentos aun no hay ningún ejercito

Kakashi: Puede ser pero habrá que actuar rápido para impedirlo _ dijo pensativo

Naruto: PUES ENTONCES HAY QUE IR ALLA Y PATEARLES EL TRASERO _ grito a todos

Hidan: Estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso hay que ir allá y destrozar a esos hijos de p*** junto con el maldito de Madara

Ita: Hay que calmarnos aun no sabemos cuantos ninjas hay ni que tan fuerte sean, además de que Madara es bastante fuerte _ dijo Itachi haciendo que todos le presten atención

Sasuke: Si aunque tampoco nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados

Kakashi: No llegaremos a nada discutiendo, lo mejor será enviarle un mensaje a la hokage diciéndole todo lo sucedido hasta ahora hasta recibir la respuesta debemos prepararnos para lo que suceda _ le dijo a todos con cara seria

Dei: ¿Y quien dice que tenemos que hacerles caso?

Nagato: Ya cálmate Deidara, lo mejor será hacer una tregua hasta resolver esto

Kakashi: Estoy de acuerdo

Entonces en la entrada se estaban acercando Shinji y Darts caminando cuando ya había parado la tormenta y todo estaba seco

Darts: hasta que al fin llegamos, ya estaba harto _ dijo viendo a lo lejos la entrada

Shinji: Asi parece _ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos cerrados (como Sai) _ es posible que no la llevemos tan fácil a la base

Darts: Mejor, asi los matamos a todos _ dijo con una enorme sonrisa

**Bien espero que les haya gustado ya habrá muchas sorpresas como los poderes de Shinji y Darts y demás aunque puede que tenga retrasos como mi papa siempre me quita que estoy en la computadora **


	7. comienzan las peleas

**Hola espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora y tratare de sea largo pero no aburrido aunque nunca se esta seguro como terminaran las cosas y por cierto es que de vez en cuando hago algunos dibujos por ahí y si alguno conoce algún lugar a donde pueda enviarlos por ahí para ver si son buenos o no me haría un gran favor**

**Comienzan las peleas **

Luego de haber acordado la tregua en la entrada ya estaban Shinji y Darts que fueron detenidos por unos ninjas en la entrada

Ninja1: ¿Quiénes son y a que vinieron?

Shinji: vinimos a buscar una mujer de cabello azul llamada Konan que vive en esta aldea _ dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro (para aclarar igual que Sai el no muestra emociones)

Ninja2: ¿Para que la buscan?

Darts: Para secuestrarla y si es necesario matarlos a todos los que se interpongan _ dijo con una mirada asesina con una enorme sonrisa

Entonces los ninjas se pusieron en posición de ataque pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo un cuchillo atado a una cadena que tenia Darts los ataco y mato

El cuchillo de Darts es de tamaño mediano, un estilo medio árabe atado a una cadena con pequeñas cuchillas a los lados

Darts: Ja ni aguantaron _ dijo con una sonrisa y caminando a la aldea junto a Shinji

Shinji: ¿No te parece que debimos dejarlos vivos?¿Ahora como la encontramos?

Darts: No te preocupes como ya dije si es necesario los matamos a todos hasta encontrarla y listo _ dijo como si nada

Shinji: como siempre con esa forma de ser _ dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a la aldea

Mientras en la aldea todos ya estaban calmados y cada uno estaba en diferentes partes

En la torre estaban Nagato, Konan, Kakashi y Hei

Nagato: Konan ¿exactamente que paso mientras me fui? _ pregunto por el nuevo lider y los de konoha estaban ahí como si nada

Konan: Lo que paso fue que en tu ausencia luego de la derrota de Madara nos aliamos con las demás aldeas ya que después de la guerra entre todas las aldeas hubo paz aunque como no teníamos lider nombramos a Hei como el nuevo lider de la aldea _ dijo presentando a Hei

Hei: Dios Pain cuando estaba con nosotros yo fui uno de sus seguidores _ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Nagato: Ya veo, estoy sorprendido por todos los sucesos que pasaron en mi ausencia

Kakashi: Veo que todo esta mas tranquilo _ dijo uniéndose a la conversación _ aunque espero que todos estén igual _ dijo mirando a una ventana ya que todos ya fueron a recorrer la aldea

Mientras tanto en la aldea con Sasori, el estaba recorriendo la mientras Sakura lo seguía de cerca escondida

Sakura: _no puedo dejar que ande por ahí como si nada después de todo es un akatsuki y el fue el que mato a la abuela Chiyo_ _ pensaba mientras lo seguía

Entonces Sasori pasa por una florería y compra un ramo de flores rojas luego de eso va hasta un parque que estaba cerca

Saso: Se que me estas siguiendo _ dijo mirando atrás donde estaba Sakura _ ¿podrías salir?

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres? _ pregunto con tono enojado saliendo de un arbusto

Saso: ¿Me podrías hacer un favor si puedes?

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres? _ dijo aun con tono enojado

Saso: ¿Podrías dejar estas flores en la tumba de la abuela Chiyo? _ dijo alzando las flores

Sakura: ¿POR QUE QUIERS HACER ESO? SI TU FUISTE EL QUE LA MATO _ dijo gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos

Saso: Lo se pero sigue siendo mi abuela _ dijo con la cabeza abajo

Sakura: Esta bien lo haré pero no esperes que te perdone _ dijo tomando las flores

En otra parte de la aldea estaban Itachi y Sasuke en un callejón

Sasuke: dime Itachi ¿es verdad que mataste a todo el clan para proteger a la aldea? _ dijo con mirada desafiante

Ita: ¿para que preguntas? si ya sabes _ dijo como siempre sin mostrar expresión alguna

Sasuke: ¿POR QUE? ¿NO HABIA OTRA SOLUCION? _ grito con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Itachi: No

Sasuke: DIME ¿Por qué NO ME MATASTE A MI TAMBIEN?

Ita: Por que eres mi hermano menor _ dijo tocándole la frente con sus 2 dedos y con una pequeña sonrisa

?: Valla, mira que encontrarme a los uchiha _ dijo una voz desde afuera del callejón y entonces se muestra y es Darts

Darts: Lo siento por interrumpir este bello momento familiar _ dijo con tono divertido y una sonrisa

Itachi: ¿Y tu quien eres y que quieres?

Darts: yo me llamo Darts y vine a esta aldea por orden de Madara a buscar una mujer que se llama Konan ¿Saben donde esta?

Tan pronto escucharon eso se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras en otra parte de la aldea estaban Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, y Kakuzu, como siempre los 2 últimos estaban peleando y los otros 2 los miraban sin entrometerse hasta que escucharon a alguien hablándoles

?: Valla que sorpresa encontrarlos, que casualidad _ entonces vieron al hombre desconocido que era Shinji aun con su sonrisa

Deidara: ¿Y quien rayos eres y que quieres?

Shinji: Hola me llamo Shinji y vine por ordenes de Madara a capturar a una mujer llamada Konan ¿No sabrán donde se encuentra? _ pregunto viendo a todos lados con la mano sobre los ojos

Entonces los 4 se pusieron en posición de ataque

**Bien espero que les haya gustado en el siguiente capitulo ya empiezan las peleas y por favor como ya dije al principio si alguno sabe algún lugar se los agradecería mucho**


	8. combates

**Combates**

En el callejón donde estaban Darts, Itachi y Sasuke, Darts lanzo su cuchillo el cual esquivaron saltando luego en el aire Itachi hizo unos sellos se mano y lanzo una bola de fuego la cual recibió Darts lanzándolo contra una pared cercana y derribándola y luego de unos segundos desde los escombros se levanta Darts sin ningún rasguño y con la ropa algo quemada

Darts: ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? _ les pregunto sorprendidos de que no tuviera ningún rasguño

Entonces Sasuke aparece detrás de el de la nada y lo atraviesa con su espada pero entonces el le hace una cortada en el pecho con su cuchillo y salio de un salto luego de eso vieron como la herida de la espada se curo en un momento

Ita: Esa habilidad es…

Darts: Así es, yo tengo las mismas habilidades que el fanático religioso _ dijo refiriéndose a Hidan y ante eso pusieron una cara de sorpresa

Entonces Itachi activo mangekyou sharingan que se parecía al de Madara luego hizo el amaretsu pero el ojo no le empezó a sangrar y Darts salto hacia un tejado de un edificio cercano y lo esquivo

Ita: _Que extraño no siento los efectos del mangekyou sharingan __ pensó luego de usarlo

Darts: Lo siento pero ya no puedo perder mas tiempo _ entonces se fue corriendo E Itachi y Sasuke lo empezaron a seguir

Luego con Shinji, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan

Shinji: Oh veo que será por las malas _ dijo aun con la sonrisa y alzando las manos mostrando que tenia bocas como las de Deidara solo que estas tenían dientes como de piraña

Dei: ¿Qué rayos? _ dijo sorprendido al ver que tenia bocas en las manos como el

Entonces el pone sus manos en las bolsas a sus costados, las saca y de sus manos salen 3 aves de 4 alas muy veloces y van alo akatsuki

Shinji: Katsu _ dijo cuando las aves ya estaban cerca de los akatsuki quienes las esquivan por poco

Hidan: el debe ser una de esas malditas copias y es de la rubia _ dijo refiriéndose a Deidara

Dei: OYE _ le grito a Hidan con cara furiosa

Kakuzu enserio ¿Cuál fue tu 1º pista las manos o las aves? _ dijo con sarcasmo

Dei: ja, ninguna copia barata va a vencerme

Shinji: ¿así? Pues hay que ver

Entonces se acerco a un poste de luz cercano, puso una mano en el, se comió parte del poste y entonces hizo un ave de metal con alas filosas, fue hacia los akatsuki tratando de cortarlos, le dio con un ala Hidan y Kisame la detuvo con su samehada

Shinji: Katsu _ entonces exploto frente a Kisame

Kisame: No esta nada mal _ dijo con las ropas con algo de humo

Shinji: gracias

Dei: Déjenme este tipo a mi _ dijo a los otros akatsuki _ no dejare que ninguna copia barata me venza

Entonces hizo 4 arañas que fueron hacia Shinji y lo rodearon entonces se tiraron hacia el, el salto y las esquivo luego volvieron a seguirlo saltando entonces el exploto ya que era un clon de arcilla y el verdadero apareció detrás a unos metros de Deidara y le lanzo una araña de arcilla

Shinji: Katsu _ la araña exploto enfrente de Deidara que volteo

Dei: Saliendo de una nube de humo y con la ropa algo destrozada _ NECESITAS MAS QUE ESO PARA VENCERME _ le grito

Entonces el hizo varias pequeñas arañas y las lanzo luego Shinji hizo un pájaro que recibió el ataque pero desde atrás vino un ciempiés de arcilla y lo atrapo y exploto

Shinji: Augh augh (tosidos por el humo que lo rodea) nada mal _ dijo con la ropa muy destrozada y lleno de humo _ creo que ahora voy enserio _ dijo abriendo un poco los ojos (el siempre sonríe como hace Sai con los ojos cerrados)

Entonces aparece Darts en techo de un edificio

Darts: OYE ME AYUDARIAS QUE UNOS UCHIHA ME ESTAN SIGUIENDO _grito desde el techo con una mano al lado de su boca

Shinji: Lo siento pero tengo mis propios problemas _ dijo indicando a los akatsuki

Hidan: ¿Qué? acaso otra de esas p**** copias baratas de m*****

Darts: Ja, no deberías hablarme así que yo soy la versión mejorada _ entonces lanzo su cuchillo a Deidara y le hizo una cortada luego con un palo metálico igual al de Hidan se lo clavo en la mano, hizo el circulo de la maldición en el suelo bebió la sangre del cuchillo y le salieron las mismas marcas como de huesos de Hidan

Dei: Oh no _ dijo con cara asustada

Darts: Este es tu fin ha ha ha _ entonces se iba clavar el cuchillo cuando de repente salio volando del circulo y de la nada aparecen Nagato, Sasori, Konan, Hei y los de konoha

Darts: ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? _ pregunto al verlos reunidos a todos desde una pared donde se estrello

Nagato: se nos informo que había unos intrusos entraron a la aldea y luego oímos las explosiones _ explico a todos los presentes

Shinji: parece que las cosas se están complicando

?: Parece que necesitan ayuda _ dijo una voz entonces todos vieron que se trataba de Madara a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y esperen para más sorpresas y también espero que alguno sepa algún lugar donde pueda enviar mis dibujos y gracias por sus reviews**


	9. combates parte 2

**Hola espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora por que aun hay más por ver y sigo pidiendo si alguien sabe un lugar donde pueda ver si mis dibujos son buenos o no aviso son mas del tipo abstracto**

**Combates parte 2**

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver a Madara ahí encima de un edificio

Madara: No me esperaba que los de konoha se unieran a los akatsuki, parece ser que no pueden solos _ dijo refiriéndose a los akatsuki

Hidan: Ven aquí p*** bastardo y te muestro como te pateo tu p*** c*** y hago que le beses a Satán su…

Akatsuki: HIDAN _ dijeron todos antes de que terminara

Entonces Itachi va a Madara con su espada pero la esquiva haciendo que Itachi le de al piso, entonces desde atrás Darts lanza su cuchillo e Itachi lo esquiva por poco

Darts: Que no se te olvide que tú pelea es conmigo

Itachi: tu fuiste el que huyo _ dijo como siempre sin mostrar emoción alguna

Darts: CALLATE _ grito

Entonces salto hacia el con su cuchillo pero Hidan lo detiene con su guadaña

Hidan: Tu pelea es conmigo copia barata _ le dijo Hidan con una sonrisa _ y tu patéale el c*** al maldito de Madara _ le dijo a Itachi

Entonces Itachi volvió a atacar a Madara mientras que Hidan estaba con Darts que se alejo un poco y volvió a atacar a Hidan lanzando su cuchillo que detuvo Hidan con su guadaña

Hidan: Te haré un sacrificio a jashin-sama y te haré pagar por la blasfemia de copiar mi poder que me dio jashin-sama _ dijo y fue a atacarlo con su guadaña

Mientras que con Madara e Itachi estaban peleando Madara con un kunai deteniendo los ataques de Itachi entonces Itachi usa el tsukuyomi y aparecen Madara atado a una pares de manos y pies frente a cientos de Itachi con sus espadas

Madara: No es tan fácil engañarme con estos trucos _ entonces el lugar se hace pedazos como un ventana y vuelven a la realidad

Madara: Lo siento pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo

Entonces desaparece tele transportándose y reaparece detrás de Konan le da un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, la agarra, salta hacia un tejado y le da una inyección tomando un poco de su sangre pero antes de que se de cuenta del suelo con un kunai aparece Zetsu atacándolo y haciendo que suelte a Konan Entonces aparece Nagato evitando que se caiga

Madara: Tu _ le dijo a zetsu con tono enojado _

Entonces aparece un clon de la parte blanca detrás de Madara atacándolo pero se tele transporta a otro edificio

Madara: Shinji, Darts _ dijo y entonces los 2 fueron hacia el _ las cosas se están complicando pero volveré _ dijo y entonces los 3 desaparecieron

Entonces todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el ataque de Madara y la aparición de zetsu

Naruto: ¿Qué hace el aloe vera aquí? _ dijo y Zetsu lo miro por su apodo

Zetsu: **¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso?** (la parte blanca habla normal y la negra en **negrita**)

Kakashi: Ya todos calmados _ dijo con tono calmado _ aunque ¿puedo saber por que estas aquí? _ le dijo a zetsu

Zetsu: Al igual que con los otros Madara intento hacer experimentos conmigo pero logre escapar

Hidan: así que problemas en el paraíso ja _ se burlo

Zetsu: **CALLATE _ **le grito la parte negra _ como decía, luego de eso me persiguieron unos ninjas y me estuve escondiendo después vi a los 2 ninjas que acompañaban a Madara venir y los escuche hablar, los seguí escondido hasta que apareció Madara y lo vi como mi oportunidad de acabar con el _ explico

Kakashi: Ya veo _ dijo pensativo _ por el momento tenemos una tregua hasta ver que dice la hokage _ explico Kakashi

Zetsu: Por el momento no tengo muchas opciones

Kakashi: Bien _ dijo con tono alegre y el ojo visible cerrado _ pues entonces supongo que ya podemos estar un poco tranquilos

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y les valla a gustar los siguientes capítulos bye bye**


	10. decisiones

**Bien espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora si alguno quiere decirme alguna idea para algún personaje pueden decirla ya que aun quedan los otros restantes con habilidades y no tengo muchas ideas que digamos para nombres y ropas y demás**

**Decisiones**

En la base de Madara estaban el Shinji, Darts, unos ninjas y unas 4 personas en las sombras frente a el

Madara: Lleven esto con los ninjas médicos _ dijo dándoles un frasco con la sangre que le quito a Konan _ y ustedes prepárense posiblemente dentro de poco tengamos visitas

Todos: Hai _ dijeron todos al unísono

Mientras que en la aldea de la lluvia todo ya estaba más tranquilo los akatsuki y los de konoha estaban en diferentes partes en una enfermería estaban Konan en una cama dormida y junto a ella estaban Nagato y Kakashi, luego de unos momentos Konan empieza a despertarse

Konan: ¿Dónde estoy? _ dijo viendo el lugar

Nagato: estas en la enfermería luego de que Madara te ataco

Konan: Ya recuerdo ¿que sucedió?

Kakashi: Tranquila ya todo esta bien _ dijo para calmarla _ bien me alegra que ya estés bien, ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer además creo que hago mal tercio _ dijo en tono calmado dejando a Konan y Nagato algo ruborizados

En otra parte de la aldea en un campo de entrenamiento estaban los demás akatsuki reunidos

Saso: oigan ¿Qué creen que deberíamos con respecto a esa tregua? _ pregunto a los demás

Kaku: pues por el momento aprovecharla ya que no nos persiguen y para derrotar a Madara aunque debemos estar alerta ya que no sabemos cuanto durara

Ita: Estoy de acuerdo, también creo que debemos ver que podemos hacer ahora que parece que todos tenemos nuevas habilidades _ dijo a todos los presentes

Kisa: Ya quiero ver que puedo hacer _ dijo con una sonrisa

Dei: Estoy de acuerdo además la próxima vez le enseñare a ese idiota una lección _ dijo recordando la pelea con Shinji

Entonces pasaron unas horas entrenando en ese campo de entrenamiento y luego de eso ya iban a descansar

Saso: Debo admitir una habilidad ventajosa

Kisa: Ya no puedo esperar a probarlo con alguien _ dijo refiriéndose a su habilidad

Dei/Hidan: Ya le enseñare a ese maldita copia _ dijeron ambos

Zetsu: Ahora me arrepiento un poco por no quedarme

Mientras que los de konoha estaban en medio del bosque discutiendo sobre lo de la tregua

Naruto: No estoy muy convencido con esto de tregua con ellos, quizás con Nagato e Itachi pero los otros

Sakura: Estoy de acuerdo parece peligroso, no sabemos si nos van a atacar cuando menos lo esperemos

Shika: Esto es problemático aunque no me cae nada bien el loco de la guadaña igualmente aliarnos es la mejor opción contra Madara

Sasuke: Estoy de acuerdo aunque igualmente hay que tenerlos vigilados

Volviendo al hospital donde están Nagato y Konan

Nagato: Me alegro de que estés bien _ le dijo a Konan

Konan: Yo aun más de que estés vivo _ dijo con una sonrisa que también hizo Nagato _ y ¿Qué haremos ahora con respecto a Madara y los demás? _ dijo refiriéndose a los akatsuki

Nagato: pues primero derrotar a Madara pero luego no se que hacer con ellos _ dijo con mirada pensativa

Konan: Lo mejor será primero concentrarnos en Madara _ dijo calmando a Nagato

Nagato: Si creo que es lo mejor _ dijo ya relajado y con una sonrisa

Mientras que en la torre estaban Hei y Kakashi, en ese momento llego un pájaro con una carta de konoha, entonces Hei y Kakashi la leyeron

Kakashi: Bien creo que hay que llamar a todos

Luego de eso ya todos estaban reunidos en la torre frente a Hei y Kakashi prestándoles atención

Kakashi: Ya llego la carta de la hokage con sus instrucciones de lo que debemos hacer

Nagato: ¿Y que dice?

Kakashi: Dice que vallamos a la base de Madara junto con ustedes para derrotarlo lo antes posible antes de que haga su ejercito y que luego llegaran ella y los demás Kages a la pelea _ dijo haciendo que todos se pusieran serios _ Mañana partiremos, prepárense

Luego de la reunión los Akatsuki se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento para hablar

Hidan: No estoy de acuerdo con esto de seguro luego de patearle el p*** trasero a Madara esos m****** nos atacan

Kaku: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo

Saso: Admitámoslo nos odian al igual que esta tregua

Nagato: Si, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es…

La noche ya había llegado todos ya estaban dormidos excepto los akatsuki quienes ya tenían todo preparado para irse

Nagato: Bien ahora vamonos _ dijo y todos se fueron de la aldea dejando una nota _ Konan ¿estas segura de esto? _ pregunto a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y no teman dejar sus ideas para los personajes yo las veré todas y aun sigo preguntando si alguno sabe de algún lugar donde pueda enviar mis dibujos**

**Y gracias por sus reviews**


	11. dirigiendose a la batalla

**Bien espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora y recuerden que sus ideas serán escuchadas **

**Dirigiéndose a la batalla**

Kakashi ya se había despertado para ir a despertar a los akatsuki pero cuando llego no había nadie excepto una nota que agarro y leyó

Kakashi: _no puede ser debo avisarles a todos_

Entonces todos ya estaban reunidos en la torre escuchando a Kakashi

Kakashi: Parece que los akatsuki se fueron _ a lo cual todos se sorprendieron

Sakura: Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ellos

Kakashi: Cálmense todos y miren lo que dice la nota _ entonces les entrego la nota

**Flashback**

Nagato: Si creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a enfrentar a Madara solos para alejarnos de los de konoha y encargarnos de Madara

Hidan: Perfecto, estamos mejor solos

Kisa: Estoy de acuerdo así no nos estorban je _ dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Nagato: Bien esta decidido hoy a las 12 nos vamos _ luego miro a Konan _ ¿esta segura aquí ya tienes una vida?

Konan: estoy segura

Nagato: Bien prepárense y descansen para irnos _ dicho eso todos se fueron

**Fin flashback**

Los akatsuki estaban montados en el dragón de arcilla de Deidara para ir más rápido a la base Madara

Saso: Para no ser arte no esta nada mal _ dijo refiriéndose al dragón

Dei: YA CALLATE DANNA QUE EL ARTE ES EFIMERO _ le grito a sasori

Saso: Por supuesto que no el arte es eterno

Hidan: YA DEJEN SUS P**** PELEAS DE CASADOS RUBIA Y PINOCHO _ les grito Hidan

Nagato: TODOS YA CALLENSE _ dijo ordenando entonces todos se callaron _ me sorprende que no haya muerto antes con ustedes como parte de akatsuki _ dijo para si mismo

Dei/Saso/Hidan: OYE _ le gritaron al unísono

Itachi: Ya cálmense, ya casi llegamos _ dijo indicando con su dedo la base de Madara

Mientras que en la aldea de la lluvia todos estaban algo alterados por el escape de los akatsuki

Sakura: ¿Ahora que hacemos Kakashi-sensei ahora que se fueron a combatir solos a Madara? _ dijo luego de haber leído la nota en la que decía que se fueron a pelear contra Madara y que no volverían a la aldea

Kakashi: hum pues _ dijo pensativo y con la mano debajo de su cara como pensando _ lo mejor será seguirlos a la base ya que ya nos dijeron donde se encuentra además de que se dirigen los Kages también a la base _ dicho eso se fueron rumbo a la base

Mientras que en la base de Madara un ninja entro a la enorme sala de la base donde Madara estaba sentado en su trono

Ninja: Se arrodillo frente a Madara _ Madara-sama los akatsuki fueron vistos afuera sobre un enorme dragón de arcilla

Madara: Ya veo, avisa a los demás que se preparen para la batalla y ve como va el último experimento

Ninja: Como ordene _ entonces se fue corriendo adonde estaban Darts, Shinji, 4 personas en las sombras y un ninja medico

Ninja: Madara-sama dijo que se preparen que los akatsuki ya llegaron y también pregunta como va el experimento _ en eso ultimo se dirigió al ninja medico

Medico: Ya casi esta terminado aunque tomara para ponerlo en etapa de prueba

Ninja: Ya veo le avisare a Madara-sama

**Bien esperen al siguiente capitulo porque ya se pone interesante además es posible que ya agregue a los nuevos personajes así que si tienen una idea díganla ya y por cierto gracias por avisarme de devianart pero busco una pagina en donde me puedan decir si mis dibujos son buenos o no pero igualmente gracias así que si saben de una pagina así avísenme si por favor gracias**


	12. deidara vs shinji

**Hola gracias por sus reviews hasta ahora y espero que les guste como va la historia y ya se acaba el tiempo para que me digan si quieren que aparezca un personaje creado por ustedes y al final si me puse en devianart gracias**

**Deidara vs. Shinji **

Los akatsuki estaban sobre el dragón de Deidara cuando vieron que en la puerta de entrada de la base se encontraban varios ninjas

Ninja1: No debemos dejarlos pasar _ dijo un ninja a los otros

Dei: parece que nos espera un comité de bienvenida _ dijo al ver a los ninjas _ SALTEN _ grito a los otros

Entonces los akatsuki bajaron del dragón que se dirigía hacia los ninjas en picada

Dei: Katsu _ dijo cuando el dragón ya estaba frente a ellos y exploto destruyendo gran parte del lugar y la entrada _ ja, admiren mi arte _ dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro frente a todos

Saso: Eso no es arte, el arte es eterno _ dijo mientras caminaba a la base como si nada pasando a Deidara

Hidan: ¿Qué esperas rubia? Ya vamonos _ pasó de igual manera que Sasori

Kisa: Para la próxima avisa antes _ dijo refiriéndose a lo de saltar y también pasándolo sin importancia alguna

Ita: No pierdas el tiempo _ pasando de igual manera

Nagato: Apresúrate _ pasando de igual manera al igual que los demás akatsuki dejando a Deidara con una gota detrás de la cabeza y como piedra durante unos segundos

Dei: Oigan espérenme _ dijo siguiéndolos

Nagato: Esta frente a todos en lo que queda de la entrada luego de la explosión _ bien prepárense para lo que encontremos ahí dentro

Zetsu: Lo siento pero yo me retiro aquí suerte, no pienso arriesgar mi vida

Hidan: ¿Cómo que te vas ahora? p*** planta sin cojones

Zetsu: **Dije adiós y si no te gusta jodete**

Nagato: Lo entiendo adiós

Zetsu: Adiós _ dijo y entonces se fue hundiéndose en el piso

Mientras los estaba observando un ninja que fue a avisarle a Madara

Madara: Ya veo con que Zetsu huyo y ellos vienen hacia aquí, bien síguelos vigilando

Ninja1: Si Madara-sama

Mientras los akatsuki entraron a la base, fueron corriendo por los pasillos y se fueron encontrando con uno que otro ninja en el camino que derrotaron fácilmente hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala donde estaba Shinji sentado en el piso jugando con unas cartas

Shinji: Oh hasta que al fin llegan _ dijo parándose _ lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar además para llegar a Madara 1º tienen que pasar todas las salas donde están Darts y los otros _ les dijo calmadamente

Dei: Ustedes sigan, yo me ocupo de este _ dijo parándose en delante de todos

Nagato: ¿Estas seguro?

Dei: si solo, lamento no poder ir por Madara y hacerlo explotar por lo de ahora y por ser tan molesto como Tobi _ entonces hizo 2 pájaros de arcilla de 4 alas que fueron hacia Shinji _ katsu

Entonces explotaron cerca de Shinji pero el las esquivo saltando, luego de eso los akatsuki aprovecharon para irse corriendo a la siguiente sala

Kisa: Oigan ¿seguros de que debemos dejar al chico ahí?

Saso: El podrá ser el mas joven pero no es un debilucho

Hidan: Si dejemos a la rubia que se encargue además ya quiero patearle el trasero a ese idiota que hizo la blasfemia de copiarme _ dijo refiriéndose a Darts

Entonces los akatsuki se fueron dejando solos a Deidara y Shinji

Shinji: Parece que tendré que vencerte 1º y luego ir por ellos _ dijo como si nada

Dei: ¿A si? Pues a ver si es tan fácil _ dijo con tono enojado

Entonces hizo 2 pájaros de arcilla que fueron hacia Shinji pero el arrojo 2 arañas para detenerlos y los 4 explotaron en una nube de humo, luego de la nube de humo salieron 2 látigos de arcilla que atraparon a Shinji que luego explotan

Shinji: Con toda la camisa destrozada mostrando que también tenia una boca en el pecho como la de Deidara _ parece que tendré que pelear en serio

Entonces saca unos dardos de metal que tenía escondidos, luego los lanza hacia Deidara

Shinji: Katsu _ Explotan cerca de Deidara

Dei: No eres el único que tiene trucos _ entonces hace 2 muñecos de arcilla solo que estos no estaban conectados por hilos de arcilla _ ahora pagaras por imitar mi arte único

Shinji: Bueno dicen que la imitación es la mayor muestra de halago _dijo y luego saco mas dardos y los lanza hacia los muñecos

Shinji: Katsu

Entonces los dardos y muñecos explotan pero entonces Deidara pone una mano en una de las paredes y su mano se come parte de la pared y con la roca de la pared hace 2 dagas y las lanza a Shinji

Dei: Katsu

Entonces las dagas explotan pero del humo provocado por la explosión salen 3 serpientes de arcilla que aprisionan a Deidara

Shinji: Katsu

Explotan pero detrás de el aparece Deidara y le lanza unas arañas de arcilla y Shinji habré un poco los ojos con cara de sorprendido

Shinji: Un clon _ dijo al notar que al que hizo explotar había sido un clon

Dei: Katsu _ dijo y se fue a unos metros _ ja te dije que pagarías por copiarme _ entonces se sienta en el piso de golpe _ aunque en verdad diste buena pelea

Pero entonces de la nube de humo que había provocado la explosión sale un enorme muñeco de roca

Shinji: Aun es muy pronto para que descanses, bajaste la guardia _ dijo cuando el muñeco iba a aplastar a Deidara pero este se empieza a deshacer en el aire al igual que todo a su alrededor

Dei: Estaba a unos metros detrás _ tu fuiste el que bajo la guardia

Entonces va hacia el y le da una patada en el estomaga luego un puñetazo en la cara que Shinji detiene con la mano después de eso Shinji le da un puñetazo debajo de la quijada haciendo que Deidara valla al piso pero entonces en el piso Deidara en el piso alza las manos y de las bocas salen 2 pájaros de piedra que chocan contra Shinji y lo arrastran hasta la pared

Dei: Katsu

Luego de eso se ve a Shinji desde la nube de humo pero se cae al piso y mientras tanto Madara estaba vigilando todo una sala donde había televisores mostrando todo lo que pasaba

Madara: Parece que has fallado _ entonces oprime un botón de un control que tenia en la mano

Mientras en la sala la boca del pecho de Shinji se habré por si sola

Shinji: Parece que falle _ dijo cerrando los ojos listo para la explosión

Entones aparece Deidara y con una pequeña cuerda de metal que hizo con un kunai cose la boca de Shinji

Shinji: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Dei: No te salve, si hubieras volado también me hubieras llevado contigo

Shinji: Ya veo _ dijo y se acostó en el piso de golpe

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y esperen para los próximos capítulos también con peleas y gracias por sus reviews**


	13. hidan vs darts

**Hola ya verán más peleas con mucha acción y acuérdense de que si quieren que un personaje propio quieren que aparezca díganmelo**

**Hidan vs. Darts**

Deidara estaba junto a Shinji que estaba desmayada en medio de la sala

Dei: Mejor sigo a los otros no vaya a ser que me quiten toda la diversión _ dijo con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo

Los akatsuki seguían corriendo por los pasillos de la base hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala como la anterior solo que en esta estaba Darts parado en medio girando su cadena con cuchillo a un lado

Darts: Ya era hora, ya me moría de aburrimiento _ dijo con tono enojado y les lanzo su cuchillo el cual esquivaron los akatsuki

Hidan: Ustedes sigan _ dijo y apunto a Darts con su guadaña _ yo me haré cargo de este

Entonces lanzo su guadaña hacia Darts y la esquivo mientras los demás akatsuki aprovecharon para irse a la salida

Darts: ¿A dónde creen que van?

Entonces lanzo su cuchillo apuntando a los akatsuki pero Hidan apareció en medio y lo detuvo con su guadaña

Hidan: Tu pelea es conmigo

Entonces los akatsuki se van de la sala y de nuevo corren por los pasillos

Saso: ¿estará bien solo?

Kaku: no se preocupen por ese idiota si fuera tan fácil de matar ya lo habría matado hace mucho _ dijo como si nada mientras los otros lo veían con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

Mientras que en la sala donde estaban Hidan y Darts

Darts: Parece que 1º tendré que mutilarte y luego a ellos _ dijo con una sonrisa

Hidan: ¿A ver si están fácil p*** bastardo de m*****?

Entonces Hidan lanzo su guadaña pero Darts la esquiva y va hacia Hidan a clavarle su cuchillo pero no ve que la guadaña ya esta volviendo con la cuerda y Hidan se la clava en la espalda y le iba a clavar el palo de metal pero se fue de un salto

Darts: MALDITO _dijo gritándole a Hidan

Hidan: Bien es hora del show _ dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces se lastimo la mano con si palo de metal y dibujo en el piso el símbolo del ritual y aparecieron las marcas del ritual en su cuerpo y luego se clavo su palo en el estomago

Darts: Argh (significa cuando alguien se queja por el dolor), necesitas mas que eso

Entonces fue hacia Hidan y le lanzo su cuchillo clavándoselo en el pecho y tira de la cadena sacando a Hidan del círculo y cuando se acerca lo golpea en la cara pero Hidan le da un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y cuando estaba un poco agachado le da una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar y corrió hacia el pero Darts se detuvo poniendo una mano en el piso y lanzo su cuchillo hacia el una pared para alejarse un poco

Darts: BASTARDO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ESTA VEZ NO TE VA A SER TAN FACIL CONSEGUIR MI SANGRE _ grito extremadamente furioso

Entonces Hidan le arroja su guadaña a la pared detrás de Darts y se derrumba una roca le da en el hombro lastimándolo un poco, luego Darts va hacia Hidan y le lanza su cuchillo y le da en el pecho pero Hidan agarra la cadena haciendo que le sangre la mano por las púas y tira de ella haciendo que Darts valla hacia el y le da una patada en el estomago pero Darts le agarra la pierna y lo tira al piso

Darts: Esta vez es mi turno

Entonces bebe sangre del cuchillo, hace el círculo y se clava el palo en el estomago

Hidan: Hahaha ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? _ dijo riendo como maniático

Entonces el se clava su palo de metal en la cabeza

Darts: AHHHHHH _ grito de dolor

Hidan: Hahaha, podrás tener mis poderes pero no aguantas el dolor

Entonces Darts sale del círculo pero Hidan va hacia la parte de la pared que había derrumbado y toma la roca que había lastimado a Darts y que tenía su sangre, la lame y hace el círculo y se clava el palo en el cuello

Darts: AHHHHHH

Así continuo por un rato hasta que Darts se desmayo por el dolor y ambos estaban llenos de sangre y corriendo llega Deidara a la sala

Dei: Veo que llegue tarde, aunque se ve que te dio pelea _ dijo viéndolo lleno de sangre

Hidan: Ja apenas me dio para divertirme este llorón, aunque se ve que tu no la tuviste fácil _ dijo viéndolo lleno de polvo y con la ropa destrozada

Dei: Un poco, mejor ya nos vamos o nos dejan atrás _ dijo y ambos se fueron corriendo del lugar

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y en el próximo capitulo ya empiezan a aparecer los nuevos personajes así que si tienen una idea denla**


	14. kisame vs shura

**Kisame vs. Shura**

Los akatsuki restantes seguía corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde había una persona de pie que tenía una espada en la espalda

Shura: se ve algo joven con cabello rojo un poco largo hasta el cuello, tiene un chaleco sin magas con el pecho abierto de color negro y pantalones negros y su espada es estilo samurai pero cubierta toda la hoja con vendajes como la de Kisame

Saso: ¿Quién eres?

Shura: Mi nombre es Shura y aquí termina su camino _ dijo sacando su espada de la espalda señalándolos con ella

Kisa: Creo que este es mió, ustedes continúen _ dijo parándose delante de los otros

Nagato: ¿Estarás bien solo?

Kisa: Por supuesto, que no se te olvide que se me conoce como el bijou sin colas _ dijo señalándose y con una sonrisa

Shura: Como ya dije su camino termina aquí

Entonces fue corriendo hacia ellos con su espada pero Kisame lo detuvo chocando su espada con la suya

Kisa: Yo luchare contigo

Entonces se separaron y los akatsuki aprovecharon para irse entonces Shura se distrajo mientras Kisame hizo unos sellos e hizo un dragón de agua que le dio a Shura e hizo que se estrellara contra la pared mientras los akatsuki se fueron por el pasillo

Shura: Creo que no debo subestimarte, entonces luchare enserio

Entonces los ojos de Shura se pusieron como los de kisame cuando se enoja, su cabello empezó a crecer hasta la espalda su piel se empezó a poner azul, le salieron agallas en el cuello, empezó a crecer un poco a igual que su musculatura, sus dedos empezaron a afilarse como garras, sus dientes crecieron y se afilaron como de un tiburón y en sus brazos empezaron a crecer escamas filosas

Shura: PREPARATE _ grito con una voz grave que ahora tenia

Entonces la espada Shura sale de sus vendajes y es como la de Kisame pero mas delgada y va a atacar a Kisame y empiezan a golpearse con sus espadas, estaban muy parejos en la fuerza pero entonces Kisame golpea fuerte haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio Shura entonces hace unos sellos y escupe una gran cantidad de agua haciendo una enorme ola que arrastra a Shura pero este se sostiene del borde de la puerta en el agua y esta se va por la puerta, mientras a unos metros de distancia están Hidan y Deidara corriendo por el pasillo

Dei: Se detiene _ ALTO _ grita a Hidan

Hidan: ¿Qué pasa rubia? Tenemos que seguir

Dei: ¿No escuchas un ruido extraño?

Entonces se detienen un momento y escuchan un ruido

Hidan: Suena como agua

Entonces aparece una enorme ola frente a ellos apunto de chocarlos

Dei/Hidan: AHHHHHHHHH _ gritaron ambos abrazándose mientras venia la ola viendo la ola antes de que los chocara

Mientras que en la sala Shura ya se estaba levantando luego de ser arrastrado por la ola pero entonces Kisame va e intenta atacarlo con su Samehada pero Shura lo detiene con su espada, hizo unos sellos con una mano, el agua del piso del alrededor se volvieron agujas de hielo que fueron hacia Kisame y este se aleja

Kisa: así que tienes kekkei genkai

Shura: Así es y también esto

Entonces empuña su espada hacia delante y esta se alarga destrozando el piso hasta llegar a Kisame y le da en el hombro desgarrándolo y vuelve a la normalidad a Shura

Kisa: Bonito truco ahora mira este

Entonces la samehada sale por completo de sus vendas y tiene una enorme boca, entonces Kisame hace un corte en diagonal en el aire y varias de las escamas de samehada salen volando hacia Shura dándole

Shura: argh, ya veras

Entonces hace unos sellos, sale una enorme cantidad de agua de su boca inundando la sala pero quedándose en ella y va nadando rápidamente hacia Kisame pero este se quita su capa

Kisa: Mala elección de lugar para pelear je _ dijo debajo del agua y con una sonrisa

Entonces se fusiona con Samehada solo que ahora es un poco diferente porque tiene unas escamas en sus brazos y en su cola, entonces mueve sus brazos en forma de cruz, las escamas van volando hacia Shura y mientras se distrae con las escamas va nadando hacia el y junta una gran cantidad de chakra en su brazo

Kisa: Esto ya termino _ dijo frente a Shura antes de golpearlo

Entonces lo golpea t toda el agua se va por los pasillos mientras que Deidara y Hidan estaban corriendo por los pasillos mientras se acerca el agua

Dei/Hidan: NO OTRA VEZ

Luego de eso van hacia la sala donde esta Kisame y este los ve ya luego de haber vuelto a la normalidad

Kisa: ¿Qué les paso se tomaron una ducha? _ dijo viéndolos todo mojado dijo riéndose entre dientes

Dei: No, una enorme ola de agua vino hacia nosotros 2 VECES ¿sabes algo de eso?

Kisa: ¿Yo? Claro que no _ dijo con cara inocente _ mejor ya nos vamos _ dijo mientras Deidara y Hidan lo veían enojados y se fueron corriendo

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y esperen para el proximo Sasori vs. Kira **


	15. sasori vs kira

**Sasori vs. Kira**

En la base de Madara en la sala con varios monitores donde estaba Madara y un hombre en las sombras

Parece que están dando pelea, si esto sigue así tendré que tomar el asunto en mis manos _ dijo Madara viendo los monitores

No te preocupes si las cosas se complican entonces yo los matare a todos _ dijo el hombre en las sombras donde se podía distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras que los akatsuki corrían por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde había un hombre con una capa negra que lo cubría totalmente

¿Quien rayos eres? _ pregunto Sasori

Yo me llamo Kira, parece ser que esos inútiles no pudieron detenerlos, así que debo hacerme cargo yo _ dijo y se quito la capa

Kira: Tiene 4 brazos de marioneta como los de Sasori, en el estomago tiene cuerdas envenenadas como Sasori solo que 2 y ambas tienen un pico de 3 cuchillas, tiene pelo negro corto, pantalones negros, en la parte izquierda del pecho tiene un circulo blanco como el de Sasori, tiene un cuchillo envenenado arriba de cada brazo y su rostro no muestra emociones (mas o menos como Itachi que nunca muestra emociones)

Yo me haré cargo de el, ustedes sigan _ dijo Sasori poniéndose frente a ellos

No tan rápido, yo no soy como esos inútiles que no pudieron detenerlos

Entonces Kira y lanzo sus brazos que se salieron hacia los akatsuki con hilos de chakra pero Sasori los detuvo haciendo una pared de fuego justo frente a ellos

Ya dije que siguieran, no tendré problemas ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mocosos _ dijo Sasori con las manos alzadas de donde salía fuego mientras que en otra parte estaban los demás akatsuki corriendo

Achu _ estornudo Deidara _ creo que alguien esta hablando de mi

Vamos sigue que si no te dejamos atrás rubia _ le grito Hidan

Ya voy, ya voy _ dijo hartado Deidara

Mientras que en la sala los otros akatsuki ya se fueron corriendo por el pasillo dejando solos a Sasori y Kira

Seguro que no quieres que tus amigos te ayuden, aunque no hará mucha diferencia _ dijo Kira sin mostrar emoción alguna

Yo soy más que suficiente para vencer a un imitador que copia mi arte _ dijo Sasori luego de apagar su fuego

Entonces Kira envió sus picos hacia Sasori pero el las esquiva saltando y planeando con sus aspas hasta Kira pero este lanza 2 de sus brazos, uno lo esquiva pero el otro le da en el pecho aunque no le hace daño como es de madera pero hace que se detenga, entonces aprovecha Kira para atacar a Sasori por atrás con sus picos

Toma esto _ dijo Kira y de debajo de sus brazos salieron unos misiles de cada brazo y le dieron a Sasori y lo dejaron en el suelo, entonces le dio con sus picos en la espalda a Sasori, Kira estaba con una pequeña sonrisa de lado pero Sasori también tenia una pequeña sonrisa, saco fuego de sus brazos hacia las cuerdas y se quemaron rápido por el veneno

Tonto que no se te olvide que estoy hecho de madera y no me puedes matar con eso

Mientras que Kira cortó sus cuerdas con sus cuchillos, entonces abrió la parte derecha de su pecho y saco un pergamino que tenia escondido

_Ese pergamino_ _ pensó Sasori cuando lo vio

Entonces Kira tiro al aire el pergamino, salieron 100 marionetas, saco hilos de chakra de su pecho hacia las marionetas y estas fueron a atacar a Sasori pero este saco agua a gran presión de sus brazos cortando algunas marionetas pero otras lo atacaron con sus armas

Ahora los juegos se acabaron, este es el fin _ dijo Kira mandando a sus marionetas hacia Sasori

Tienes razón, es tu fin

Entonces Sasori saco de nuevo fuego pero este comenzó a tomar forma de un enorme dragón y con hilos de fuego que iban del dragón hacia sus dedos, este empezó a ir hacia las marionetas y quemarlas hasta que las quemo todas

Como ya dije este es tu fin

Entonces Kira puso una cara preocupada y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

No tan rápido _ entonces el dragón tiro una enorme bola de fuego que fue recorriendo el pasillo

Mientras que los otro akatsuki seguían corriendo por el pasillo

¿Oigan no les parece que hace calor? _ pregunto Kisame

Entonces vieron la bola de fuego acercarse, Hidan y Deidara se vieron entre sonriendo y tomaron a Kisame como escudo

¿Oigan que están haciendo? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh _ dijo cuando la bola de fuego le iba a dar

Unos minutos después

Los odio _ dijo Kisame todo quemado

Hasta que al fin llegamos _ dijo Hidan ya estando frente a la puerta

Parece que ya llegaron, no me gusta que me hagan esperar

Danna hubiésemos llegado antes pero una bola de fuego casi nos deja achicharrados _ le dijo gritando Deidara

Cúlpenlo a el por querer escapar _ dijo indicando a una montaña de cenizas en el suelo

Enserio que te pasaste pinocho _ le dijo Hidan

Ja que miedoso, los otros no fueron tan miedosos como este _ dijo Kisame burlándose

Patético mocoso y dijo que los otros eran unos inútiles, lo mejor será seguir no me gusta hacer esperar _ dijo Sasori y se fueron corriendo

Mientras que en una sala oscura con un ninja medico y una mujer en una camilla se veía a Madara desde un monitor

Levántala y preparala para que pelee _ dijo Madara desde el monitor

Pero Madara-sama ella aun no esta lista aun hay que ahhhhhhhh _ decía el medico pero desde atrás lo ataco una enorme garra en las sombras y lo dejo en el piso

Yo ya estoy lista Madara-sama _ dijo la mujer de la camilla

Bien prosigue Sora _ dijo Madara y se apago el monitor

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews y por todo lo que dijeron en el próximo capitulo Kakuzu vs. Mao **


	16. kakuzu vs mao

**Kakuzu vs. Mao**

Los akatsuki restantes seguían corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a otra sala donde había un hombre realmente grande con una capa negra que lo cubría todo

Yo me llamo Mao y… _ dijo pero fue interrumpido

Si, si, si ya nos conocemos el verso "no los dejare pasar" _ dijo Kakuzu harto

Entonces se quito la capa que tenia al aire

Mao: Tenia pelo marrón claro, algo largo que le llegaba al cuello, tenia pantalones azul Jean claros, 5 mascaras en la espalda, 1 en el centro del pecho, 2 en los hombros, 2 a los lados del estomago y tenia en la boca algunos hilos como Kakuzu

Bien pues entonces ya los aplastare

Entonces fue hacia Kakuzu, le iba a dar un golpe pero esto lo esquivo y termino dándole al piso destrozándolo y haciendo algunas grietas

Se ve que es fuerte, yo me encargo ustedes sigan _ dijo Kakuzu

Entonces el brazo de Kakuzu se volvió de piedra, fue hasta Mao y le dio un golpe el cual no hizo que se moviera de lugar pero salio un poco de sangre de su boca, los akatsuki aprovecharon la distracción para escapar

¿Es lo mejor que tienes vejete? _ dijo Mao con una sonrisa y entonces le dio un golpe en la cara mandándolo a la pared

Kakuzu se levanta y se toca la mejilla con el brazo _ _se nota que es fuerte en taijutsu tendré que mantenerme alejado_

Entonces Mao fue hacia tratando de golpearlo pero Kakuzu lo detuvo con su brazo de piedra y le dio una patada que lo alejo un poco pero entonces alzo los brazos tratando de golpear a kakuzu pero esta salta hacia pero el ataque da en el piso destrozándolo y haciendo una nube de tierra

_Perfecto así no me encontrara, ahora tengo tiempo de pensar_

Aparece de una vez cobarde _ gritaba Mao mientras golpeaba todo a su alrededor

Entonces del humo sale el brazo de Kakuzu para golpear a Mao, lo hace pero luego lo agarra pero entonces nota que solo es su brazo con unos hilos extendidos mientras que aparece Kakuzu por detrás con un kunai, le da en la espalda y se escapa su brazo

Maldito _ grita Mao de dolor _ ahora veras

Entonces golpea hacia atrás dándole a Kakuzu pero este se defiende con sus brazos en posición de defensa entonces Kakuzu saca sus mascaras de agua y rayo, solo que ahora la de rayo tenia forma de una anguila enorme con la mascara en la frente y la del agua forma de una mantarralla enorme con la mascara en la frente, la de agua le lanza agua a Mao de su boca mientras que la otra lanza rayos al agua

Ahhhhhhhhh _ grito Mao cuando le dio el agua que lo dejo un momento arrodillado pero luego se levanto _ nada mal, ahora es mi turno

Entonces Mao saco sus 10 mascaras 2 de cada elemento (estas tenían la forma normal), entonces rodearon a Kakuzu, lanzaron todas un ataque hacia Kakuzu que esquivo saltando pero al chocarse los ataques provocaron una enorme explosión lo que hizo que las mascaras salgan volando, se paran y van frente a Mao

El juego se acabo, ahora te aplastare

Entonces las 10 mascaras vuelven a Mao y este se vulva mas grande con hilos saliéndole de todas partes, tiene todo un montón de hilos cubriéndole las piernas haciendo que se vea gigantesco con las 10 mascara como si fueran un cinturón y también hilos saliéndole de la boca

Tienes razón este es el fin

Entonces salen las demás mascaras, la de viento parece un águila, la del fuego una salamandra y la de tierra un toro, entonces se combinan en una quimera con el cuerpo de la anguila, en la cabeza la mantarralla, alas del águila, las patas de la salamandra, los cuernos del toro y las 5 mascaras en la mantarralla entonces se empezó a formar una bola de varios colores en su boca

Aun te faltan 100 años para estar a mi altura los cuales no tienes

Entonces la quimera lanzo la bola de colores que le dio a Mao

Desgraciado, no te va a ser tan fácil _ dijo Mao tratando de detener la bola pero no pudo, la bola lo desintegro y se fue por el pasillo solo dejando las mascaras rotas y algunos hilos

Mientras que en el pasillo estaban corriendo los demás justo cuando iba pasando la bola de colores y entonces Hidan, Kisame y Deidara se vieron entre si sonriendo pero entonces se elevan en el aire por los hilos de Sasori a lo cual los 3 estaban sorprendidos

No soy torpe _ dijo Sasori sabiendo en lo que pensaban

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _ gritaron los 3 al unísono

Unos minutos después los 4 seguían corriendo pero Hidan, Kisame y Sasori bastante furiosos y pensando "_lo mato apenas se distraiga_" hasta que por fin llegaron a la sala

Veo que al fin llegaron, me sorprende que ganaras entupido religioso

Mira quien habla p*** avaro de m*****, a mi es al que me sorprende que no te halla dado un paro cardiaco

Ya dejen de pelear, ya sigamos ¿si? _ dijo Deidara deteniéndolos

Estoy harto de esperar a que lleguemos _ dijo Sasori entonces formo un dragón de agua con el agua de sus brazos

Danna no me diga que… _ no pudo terminar Deidara ya que subió a todos al dragón con sus hilos

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _ gritaron los 4 al unísono mientras que Sasori estaba como si nada

Mientras que en la sala de los monitores estaba Madara y en un monitor un ninja medico

Transfiere los archivos a otra base como precaución de que algo suceda _ le dijo Madara al ninja medico

Como ordene Madara-sama _ entonces el monitor se apago pero una enorme sombra estaba detrás del ninja medico que le clavo un kunai _ ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Bien espero que les haya gustado ya se acerca el final en el próximo capitulo Konan vs. Sora **


	17. konan vs sora

**Konan vs. Sora**

Los akatsuki restantes seguían corriendo por el pasillo hasta que de nuevo llegaron a otra sala con una mujer en ella

Quien eres _ pregunto Nagato

Esos idiotas no pueden hacer nada bien, parece que yo tendré que matarlos, mi nombre es Sora y esta es su tumba

Sora: Tiene pelo rubio corto hasta el cuello peinado hacia atrás, una blusa blanca como la de Ino pero con manga y pantalones cortos blancos

Pero entonces desde la entrada se oyó un ruido como de agua y gritos

YA PARA P*** PINOCHO DE M***** QUE VOY DEVOLVER MI DESAYUNO _ se escucho a Hidan

POR FAVOR DANNA DETENTE QUE NOS VAMOS A MATAR _ se escucho a Deidara y aparecieron los akatsuki restantes junto con el dragón de agua en el que iban

Llorones _ dijo Sasori deteniendo el dragón y bajándose haciéndolo desaparecer

¿LLORONES? _ gritaron los 4 al unísono

Ya cálmense, que ahora hay que concentrarnos en vencer al enemigo _ dijo Itachi calmándonos

Yo me encargo de ella _ dijo Konan

Que bien pelea de chicas ¿Nos podemos quedar? _ dijo Hidan provocando que todos lo miren _ ¿Qué? Apuesto a que todos quieren ver la pelea, especialmente el líder _ dijo lo último de forma burlona haciendo que Nagato se sonrojara

Si la gravo podría venderla por mucho _ dijo Kakuzu con cara pensativa

NOS VAMOS AHORA _ ordeno Nagato aun sonrojado

No lo creo _ dijo Sora

Entonces Sora alzo las manos al frente y salieron varias hojas de papel las cuales detuvo Konan haciendo un muro de hojas de papel luego lo deshizo haciendo que las hojas vallan hacia Sora en una enorme ola de papel que la aplasto mientras los akatsuki aprovecharon para irse

No te preocupes líder de seguro tu novia va a estar bien _ le dijo Hidan a Nagato viendo que el estaba viendo hacia atrás

Si eso espero _ dijo Nagato y luego se sonrojo _ ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA _ dijo con la cara tan roja como su cabello

Aja como diga líder _ dijeron todos con tono de que ni se lo creían

Mientras que en la sala Sora sale de debajo de la montaña de papel

Me las pagaras bruja _ dijo Sora enojada

Entonces hizo que su mano derecha se llenara de papeles hasta que se hizo una enorme garra de papel, fue hasta Konan corriendo pero Konan ajito su brazo de abajo hacia arriba lanzando unos papales pero Sora los detuvo con su garra mientras corría hasta llegar a Konan y darle pero se deshizo en varios papeles

Ja para lo único que sirves es para huir _dijo Sora burlonamente

Entonces los papeles se formas un poco lejos de Sora y aparece Konan en el aire con sus alas de papel, entonces fue en picada hacia Sora con un kunai en su mano para atacarla pero Sora también se hace alas de papel solo que estas parecen mas de murciélago y va hacia Konan y agarra la mano con el kunai con su garra pero entonces unos papeles en forma de púas se clavan en su espalda

ARGHHH MALDITA _ grito Sora soltando a Konan mientras se le deshacía la garra

Que no se te olvide que fui una akatsuki

Entonces Konan aprovecha para atacarla con su kunai dándole un corte vertical en el pecho que hace que Sora se aleje hasta el suelo

Se nota que hace poco tienes mis habilidades por que si no te hubieras deshecho en papel para evitar el daño _ decía Konan mientras bajaba al piso

CALLATE _ grito Sora

Entonces lanzo toda una ola de papel (la cual no le va dar a ningún akatsuki y que ya se fueron todos jaja) pero la esquivo volando sobre ella, en el aire le lanzo varios papeles en forma de kunai pero Sora se defendió con una pared de papel que hizo pero entonces Konan estaba en el aire detrás de ella y le lanzo muchos papeles pero estos no eran papeles normales

No puede ser _ dijo Sora muy sorprendida por que varios papeles estaban pegados a ella que eran papeles explosivos que se empezaron a encender y luego explotaron dejando solo muchas cenizas

Será mejor que alcance a los demás _ dijo y se fue volando con sus alas

Mientras que en la sala con monitores estaban Madara y un hombre en las sombras

Parece que tendré que hacerme cargo de esto yo mismo _ dijo Madara

Puedes enviarme a mi sabes que soy mucho mejor que todos esos perdedores _ dijo con una sonrisa el hombre en las sombras mientras daba una pequeña risa

No, tú aun eres muy débil para combatirlos

No me subestimes, soy más fuerte de lo que crees _ dijo con enojo

No y fuera de discusión, que no se te olvide que solo estas para obedecerse

Entendido _ dijo con cara enojada

**Bien espero que les haya gustado ya se acerca el fin la próxima pelea es Itachi vs. Madara y por cierto no estoy muy seguro pero quizás haga una continuación en la que va a ser una serie con los akatsuki aun no estoy seguro quizás haga otro fic, quizás me de flojera jaja aun que si la hago va a ver acción, comedia y demencia, en especial demencia que puedo decir soy un loco al que le gusta la locura **


	18. itachi vs madara

**Hola bien perdón por la espera es que con la escuela, otras cosas y la flojera por que soy algo vago a veces, bien espero que lo disfruten por cierto deje unos dibujos en devianart díganme a ver que les parece tengo el mismo nombre drake99999 bla bla bla a lo bueno**

**Itachi vs. Madara**

Los akatsuki iban corriendo por los pasillos y Lugo apareció Konan con sus alas para alcanzarlos rápidamente

Me alegro que estés bien _ dijo Nagato

No fue muy complicado _ dijo Konan

Bien al fin esta m***** ya se esta acabando _ dijo Hidan

Estoy de acuerdo, ya me estoy impacientando _ dijo Sasori

Entonces llegaron hasta una enorme sala decorada con serpientes en los pilares y aun más grande que las otras donde se encontraba Madara parado en medio con su abanico (para los que no sepan en el manga Madara tiene un abanico grande)

¡Madara! _ grito Nagato

Por lo visto no por nada fueron akatsuki, díganme ¿por que razón pelean contra mi? después de todo lo que yo hago es traer orden a este mundo y a ustedes les ofrezco unirse a mi_ dijo Madara soberbio a los akatsuki y ellos lo vieron con mala mirada

¡No vengas con esa m*****! ¡Te parece que te vamos a creer luego de que nos usaste como p**** ratas de experimentos! _ grito Hidan

Eso fue para crear un ejercito en cual ustedes sean generales, piénsenlo un mundo sin guerra, mentiras, de aceptación, paz y ustedes mandando en el junto a mi, muchos de ustedes se que desean eso, Nagato y Konan lo que ustedes desean es parar las guerras, Sasori, Deidara un mundo donde puedan mostrar su arte al mundo, Hidan un mundo en el que puedas expandir tu religión, Kakuzu un mundo en el cual no cual no se castigue injustamente a las personas (para los que no sepan en wikipedia me encontré que Kakuzu odia a su aldea por que lo encerraron si quieren saber búsquenlo), Kisame un mundo sin mentiras e Itachi un mundo sin guerras en donde puedas vivir junto a tu hermano y rehacer el clan uchiha, solo tiene que dirigir a mi ejercito para derrotar a todas las aldeas y hacer que todos nos obedezcan _ les dijo Madara dejándolos sin habla y muy pensativos

¡No vengas con estupideces Madara! _ grito Nagato

Lo que tu quieres no es paz es esclavitud _ dijo Itachi

¡Te parece que vamos a creer esa m*****! _ grito Hidan

Antes que vivir en un mundo con la religión de este imbecil prefiero irme al infierno _ dijo Kakuzu y Hidan lo vio con una cara de ira

Lo siento pero al final pero al final no soy tan terrible como para traicionarlos hehe _ dijo Kisame

Así que ya eligieron su destino, bien pues muran con el _ dijo Madara

Entonces detrás apareció de la nada Itachi con su espada tratando de cortar a Madara pero agito su abanico y tiro una gran ráfaga de viento que le dio a Itachi que fue a volar pero dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo en el suelo, luego de eso los akatsuki ya estaban por ir por Madara también pero Itachi los detuvo

¡Alto! _ Grito Itachi _ yo me haré cargo de el

¿Pero que dices? _ pregunto Nagato

Tranquilo yo lo conozco sabe lo que hace _ dijo Kisame

Ya que, en serio quería hacerlo volar en pedazos _ dijo Deidara

Y yo ofrecer su p*** trasero a jashin-sama como sacrificio _ dijo Hidan

Mientras que Itachi activo su mangekyou sharingan y vio a Madara que entro en el tsukuyomi estando en una cruz de madera atado rodeado de Itachis

No puedes vencerme con estos trucos _ dijo Madara y deshizo la ilusión

Entonces Itachi activa su mangekyou sharingan y usa su amaterasu en una bola de fuego negro que va hacia Madara pero este usa su abanico y lo deshace pero de la nada aparece Itachi detrás y usa su espada para darle un corte en diagonal pero lo atraviesa como si no hubiera nada, entonces Madara se voltea y le da un puñetazo pero este lo bloquea con su brazo izquierdo y le da con la rodilla en el estomago y luego de eso se aleja un poco y activa el susano, entonces intenta darle con la espada pero este salta hacia atrás y lo esquiva causando que destruya el piso, luego Madara con su abanico crea una enorme onda de viento pero Itachi se protege con su escudo pero aparece detrás Madara de la nada y esta por atacar a Itachi pero este se deshace en cuervos

_¿Qué? __ pensó Madara

Entonces aparece detrás Itachi y usa su amaterasu

¡Argh! _ grito Madara de dolor

Luego Itachi le da con su espada en la espalda y luego este desaparece y reaparece al otro lado de la habitación

¡Pagaran por esto!, a pesar de haberme derrotado aun están todos los datos aun puedo crear mi ejercito _ dijo Madara

No lo creo _ dijo una voz y apareció Zetsu _ yo ya me encargue de destruir los datos y **a todos los malditos científicos **_ dijo Zetsu

¡Maldito tú te habías escapado! _ dijo Madara

No solo lo hice para atacar por sorpresa, **ya nos imaginamos que tu y tus malditos subordinados nos estaban vigilando**, ya habíamos planeado esto de antemano todos _ dijo Zetsu

¡Malditos los haré pagar! _ dijo Madara y se fue

¡Maldito cobarde! _ grito Hidan

Hay que seguirlo, no hay que dejar que escape _ dijo Nagato entonces todos empezaron acorrer hacia los pasillos

Mientras que en la habitación donde estaban Madara que acaba e aparecer y el otro hombre

Hay que irnos ya veremos como podemos seguir con los experimentos, por el momento necesito descansar _ dijo Madara pero el hombre estaba detrás suyo se le vio una pequeña sonrisa

No lo creo _ dijo y entonces Madara se fue al piso como si estuviera siendo aplastado _ creo que ahora no eres tan fuerte ¿no? _ le dijo en burla

¡Maldito Yami!

Je adiós Madara _ dijo con una sonrisa y solo se escucho como el piso se rompía _ ahora yo me haré cargo

**Bien espero que les haya gustado no se si les pareció buena la pelea por que no fue muy impresionante y por cierto al final no voy a hacer la continuación en vez voy a hacer un fic en fictionpress para los que no sepan es como una pagina hermana pero en esta solo se pueden escribir historias originales**


End file.
